


pendants

by orphan_account



Series: VALORANT Fanfics [1]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pendants, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, i love these two man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jett puts a perfect end to Sage's day.
Relationships: Jett/Sage (VALORANT)
Series: VALORANT Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862641
Kudos: 64





	pendants

It’s a nice evening. The sun’s out, there isn’t a cloud in sight. Warm drafts flow in and out of her windows, circling, and ruffling the papers on her desk by the tiniest amount.

Days like these where she could sit on her desk, daydreaming as the wind slowly moved her bangs back and forth and the drunken toasts of her fellow agents a floor below her mixed in with the ambience, were almost perfect. Almost.

There’s a knock at her door, quiet but firm. “Come in, the door’s not locked.” she said.

Jett. Of course it was Jett. She smiles.

 _Now_ the day was perfect.

“Where have you been all afternoon? You’ve been gone for hours, I was starting to get worried.”

“Went out for a ride with Phoenix.” Jett answers, “We went downtown and bought some stuff with extra creds. Here.”

A small bag gets tossed her way, she barely catches it.

The moment she peeks into it, fingers curiously drawing it open, her smile widens.

Pendants. Two of them, one of a dove, and the other of a fox. Cute.

“They’re adorable.”

“Glad you like them. Wear one.”

She looks up, Jett’s sitting on her desk chair now. “Hm?”

“Wear one.” She repeats, “I wanna match.”

First comes surprise, then delight. They’d always things like this, treating each other with gifts, matching clothes, going out just before midnight to walk by the park. Little things that made branch missions just a little more bearable. She loved it.

The dove sits around her neck, and the fox around Jett’s.

They kiss, hug, and as the evening fades to an end, fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> my first valorant fic, ack! i love these two, theyre adorable. finally writing after months of nothing! :]
> 
> completely obsessed with valorant rn, planning on writing a sova/phoenix and a viper/reyna story soon!


End file.
